


кровь льётся.

by lumea (Elisa_Houston)



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cannibalism, Dark, Established Relationship, M/M, Mystery, Non-Linear Narrative, Out of Character, Violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:08:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24387211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elisa_Houston/pseuds/lumea
Summary: Две недели превращаются в полгода в заброшенном доме на отшибе реальности.





	кровь льётся.

**День 138, я заперт в этом доме один, но я не стремлюсь сбежать. Я жду своей участи смиренно.**

Тайлер спокойно смотрел на мышонка, угодившего в липкую ловушку. Он пытался сбежать всеми силами, дёргался, громко пищал, но ничего не выходило — он крепко прилип к куску бумаги с клейкой основой. Он пытался отскрести свои передние лапки зубами, делать сильные толчки. Тоненькие задние лапки выгнуты под дискомфортным для него углом, рядом лежат крошки давно чёрствого хлеба, за которым он и полез навстречу смерти. Хвост во всю длину лежит, прилепившийся к белой глади. Чёрные глазки всё ещё оценивают ситуацию, но устало, нехотя. Хрупкое тельце содрогается, как только человек начал приближаться к нему на корточках.

Мышонок отправился в Ад.

Тайлер провёл параллели со своей жизнью и понял, что он сам такой же мышонок.

— Умри, хорошо? Просто умри. Я не собираюсь тебя убивать, просто сдохни, я хочу есть. Давай уже. Я хочу есть, пожалуйста, сдохни, мне страшно, я хочу есть, умри.

Мышонок умирает, Тайлер жадно толкает его себе в рот и старается прожевать, но давится и выплёвывает со своей слюной, жадно разрывает его на куски, кости хрустят, а он улыбается и смеётся, на дно желудка оседает хоть какая-то пища, Тайлер доволен.

**День 18, мы сидим здесь одни, мне страшно, Джош не отвечает, он только странно на меня косится и совсем не хочет разговаривать, мне страшно.**

Джош смотрит на Тайлера так, будто сейчас встанет и придушит его, Тайлер смотрит в ответ и редко всхлипывает, показывая страх, ему нельзя показывать страх. Тайлер пьёт из бутылки, Тайлер смотрит на свой дневник, а потом на камеру, которая записывает их.

Они редко включают фонарики, только для того, чтобы убедиться, что другой жив, они проклинают день, когда решили вдруг забраться в этот заброшенный дом, затащивший их внутрь без возврата. На стене написано красным, Тайлер ещё в день появления надписи обнаружил, что это не кровь, а обычная красная краска, но спокойнее от этого не становилось.

«Он идёт за вами».

Тайлеру поначалу было весело, он думал, что это всё шутка, обычный пранк. Пусть уже пару дней как ему так не казалось.

— Джош, будешь воду? — спросил Тайлер, а тот лишь раскрыл рот, но не ответил. Тайлер кинул ему бутылку. — Как думаешь, мы выберемся отсюда?

Снова молчание. Рядом с Джошем он чувствовал себя в опасности. Тайлер не знал, почему всё так плохо сказывается на нём, но он уже потерял веру.

**День 45, я не знаю, что не так, мы уже давно обнаружили и душ, и туалет, но Джош продолжает быть кем-то другим, он только и делает, что сидит на месте, я не знаю, что с этим делать, я так уже не могу. Еда закончилась три дня назад, хочу есть.**

Тайлер смотрел в упор на Джоша и не понимал, что не так. От того несло мочой и грязью, он давно уже не реагировал ни на какие действия Тайлера, только пил и редко принимал еду с рук, Тайлера это удручало. Он продолжал разговаривать с ним, но в основном просто смотрел сквозь темноту. Тайлеру хотелось блевать от вида Джоша.

Джош жалок, а выживают сильнейшие.

Тайлер колошматит по затылку Джоша камерой, разбивая его череп, а потом нежно целуя в щёку, и снова бьёт и бьёт, разрезает плоть охотничьим ножом, режет и рвёт и ест сырое мясо, кровавые слюни стекают по подбородку, по шее, а он продолжает и продолжает, он старается сломать кости, он поднимается и прыгает на груди трупа, вырывает внутренности и всё нетерпеливо пережёвывает, давится и давится, но ему уже так плевать, что не хочется и думать.

Спустя пару минут он рыдает и кричит. Он ждёт терпеливо. Джоша хватает на пару недель, Тайлер ест гниль под конец. Тайлер точно стервятник.

**День 170, мне кажется, меня продолжают готовить к чему-то. Сегодня я снова видел Джоша в зеркале, он улыбался, а потом начал говорить про грешную мою душу, он кричал и смотрел на меня и плакал, мне пришлось разбить зеркало, но он продолжал говорить, и я его поцеловал, мои губы порезаны, я знаю, скоро он за мной придёт.**

Тайлер в который раз отрезал свои отросшие волосы затупившимся ножом, они пушились и торчали в разные стороны, быстро загрязнялись и всячески бесили его, поэтому он с рвением избавлялся от них, а ещё смеялся и сплёвывал кровь, смотря в осколки зеркала, что-то прошелестело за ним, но он даже и внимания не обратил, взгляд наверх — человек без языка всё так же смотрит на него из угла своими пустыми глазницами, Тайлер лишь продолжает сечь ножом.

Тайлер думает, что он сильный. Тайлер считает, что он достоин выживания. Тайлер не знает, что совсем скоро за ним придут.

Шаги уже слышны, но Тайлер предпочитает не замечать их, как и все остальные странности этого дома. Тайлер стирает с порезанных губ кровь и идёт спать.

**День 1, мы с Джошем решили забраться в заброшенный дом и постараться прожить здесь две недели, у нас есть еда, вода, фонари и камеры. Этот дневник для краткого описания состояния.**

Тайлер проходит по шаткой лестнице и улыбается Джошу, который идёт за ним. Он ставит коробку на втором этаже, а потом поворачивается и целует Джоша, обнимая того за шею и прижимая к себе сильнее.

— Ну что, готов? Нам ещё долго тут быть, надо бы оглядеться. — спрашивает Тайлер, проводя носом по шее Джоша.

— С тобой хоть на край света, хоть в заброшку, пошли уже, сложим всё в одной комнате и расставим камеры.

— Хорошо, но с тебя минет в каком-нибудь жутком местечке типа подвала.

— Забились.

**День 14, ночью появилась странная надпись на стене, я не знаю, что она значит, Джош плакал у меня на плече, мне кажется, он испугался, а я считаю, что кто-то просто пробрался ночью и решил нас испугать. Ну ничего, сегодня последний день, скоро домой.**

Тайлер тянет за ручку — заперто, Джош жмётся к нему, он весь трясётся. Тайлер уже начал выламывать дверь, как вдруг послышался шорох за их спинами, Джош кричит, Тайлер не знает, что могло так напугать Джоша. Тайлер оборачивается. Тайлер кричит.

Перед ними статуя ангела с обломанными крыльями, краской залиты глаза. Раньше ангела не было.

**День 17, я отходил поссать, а Джош лежал в комнате. Когда я пришёл, он не отвечал абсолютно, как будто нем. Ну ладно, пусть игнорирует.**

Джош лежал, оперевшись об свой рюкзак и укрывшись грязным пледом, было тихо, но тревожность не покидала его, он будто знал, что что-то может случиться, но продолжал лежать, вера покинула его, силы тем более.

Джош чувствовал во сне, как что-то холодное режет его язык. У Джоша во рту кровь.

Тайлер жуёт язык с удовольствием.

**День 178, я думаю, время пришло. Я готов. Меня наконец-то заберут. Слава богу.**

Тайлер сидит у подножия статуи ангела и смотрит на надпись на стене, он дожил до этого дня, Джош должен им гордиться, а не смотреть так на него из угла ванной, пусто и одиноко, Тайлер понял, что это он, ещё на пятидесятом дне, тогда он даже испугался немного. Теперь Тайлер относился ко всему в этом доме с какой-то небрежностью. Тайлеру здесь не нравилось, он хотел уже освободиться от оков, сколько времени уже прошло, он явно заслужил к себе лучшего отношения.

Камень за камнем статуя за его спиной начинает рушиться. Его окатывает кровью с привкусом ржавчины.

Он готов.

За ним пришли.

  
***

Тайлер резко вдыхает и старается сжать кулак, Тайлер открывает глаза — резкий свет заставляет зажмуриться.

— Он очнулся! Боже мой, Тайлер, ты очнулся? Тайлер? — он трясётся, пытаясь встать, слышит голос Джоша, но не знает, где находится, он продолжает трястись, но в этот раз уже в конвульсиях, изо рта пена, — Тайлер! Перестань! Тайлер, хватит!

Тайлер открывает рот шире и кричит. Из носа идёт кровь.


End file.
